


The Events that Haunt my Dreams

by Yubee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubee/pseuds/Yubee
Summary: Months after 'Manburg was blown into smithereens, the people of the DreamSMP are slowly but surely letting go. Letting go of their grudges and past selves.Over time, they will be able to regain the trust they lost. And make amends with the people they betrayed. If only it were so easy at first...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	1. You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've decided to publish. I plan to make it one-shots of different characters. 
> 
> I hope you stick around for when I add more chapters!!

Blood seeps from his teeth as he stands, shellshocked of the events that just occured. 

"T-tubbo?"

Dull eyes that are no longer bright with life, void of the usual kindness that Tommy usually sees.

"I'm okay, Tommy."

There are sounds of explosions around him as his world falls apart before his very eyes.

Then all he feels is darkness and pain.

Painsomuchpainwhydoesithurtsomuchsomeonepleasemakeitstop.

__________________________________

Waking up in cold sweat was one of Tommy's least favorite experiences to have. His heart beats frantically in his chest, his lungs desperately taking in air.

His bedroom was dark, which meant it was still either very late or very early. He feels hot tears well up in his eyes and bile coming up his throat like a tidal wave. But now was not the time to break down. 

He had to see Tubbo.

Stumbling out of his bed, he hurriedly pulled open his door and realised where he was. He was at his house in the Dream SMP. The war had ended months ago, and everyone had begun rebuilding what was lost. 

Well, it wasn't his house but more of Phil's. A few weeks after the explosion had occurred, Phil had finally been whitelisted to join the SMP.

He was full of kindness and honesty that Tommy had missed seeing, after all the anger and hurt and betrayal. Phil had decided to build a house on the border of L'manburg and Dream's land, housing many of the residents. Tommy was one of them.

His footsteps were quiet as he swiftly walked through the hallways towards Tubbo's room, who was most likely still sleeping. 

He tried to push back the memories of the war. The cold floor beneath his feet reminded him of the dark ravine (coldsocoldwhyisitsocold) he called home months ago. The chilly air was a memory of the cold, harsh wind in his face as he battled the wilderness. 

He was grateful for the torches that lit up the halls, a somewhat warm touch to the chill he felt. He crossed his arms and clutched his blanket tighter around him as he continued down the hall. It wasn't a long walk, but each step felt like an eternity to Tommy. 

Finally reaching his destination, he didn't bother knocking before opening the door slightly to enter. He saw that Tubbo was still asleep, but he just needed to see him. Needed confirmation that Tubbo was still here. Still alive.

He guessed he was not so subtle as he heard a garbled, "Tommy?" 

"Sorry Big T. Was just checking." He said, glad his voice was even and not strained like he thought it would be. 

"Checking?" Tubbo sat up and rubbed his eyes in a way to wake himself. When he finally looked up at Tommy, realization grew on his face. 

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, gesturing for Tommy to sit down beside him. 

Tommy didn't say anything, but moved to sit beside his best friend. They sat there, saying nothing for a while. But Tommy knew that Tubbo was starting to fall asleep again from the stillness. 

Finally, after a couple more minutes of inner debate and self doubt, he asked, "Can I sleep here tonight Tubbo?" 

He grimaced after he said it aloud. It sounded more like a statement than a question. Either Tubbo didn't mind or didn't register it because he proceeded to move back into his covers, shuffling to make space for Tommy to climb in. 

Tommy climbed in and clung to the blanket he had brought with him. Tubbo, half asleep, had thrown an arm around Tommy. 

Tommy felt safe. He felt reassured that his best friend of many years was okay. But the flashes of blood and tears and fireworks came back to him each time he became lost in thought. The anguished screams of Niki, who watched her flag burn. The faraway look in Dream's eyes as he watched everything with no sense of emotion whatsoever. The dead eyes of Techno, as he killed everyone during the festival.

The dead eyes of Tubbo-

"Nightmare?" A sleepy voice brought Tommy back from his thoughts. Tubbo, still half asleep, looked at him with tired eyes. He looked ready to pass out any minute. 

"Just a bad dream is all. Nothing to worry about." Tommy replied. 

Tubbo hummed to show he had heard. "Festival?"

"Yeah. It's not that bad."

At his remark, Tubbo looked directly into Tommy's eyes. "It has to be if you got out of bed, Tommy."

Tommy knew Tubbo was right. It was rare that Tommy got up in the middle of the night to sleep next to Tubbo, chasing away the nightmares that plagued his mind. 

"I just.....I just keep remembering what happened. Like Pogtopia, our flag that Fundy burned, the explosions. The fireworks." 

Tubbo mulled over Tommy's words. He'd be lying if he said he didn't get nightmares relating to similar situations that had occured. 

"You kept dying, Tubbo." A small, almost whispered sentence was heard. 

Tubbo held Tommy tighter, knowing where Tommy was going with the conversation. 

"I kept running and running but I never got there in time. I couldn't save you. I couldn't save Wilbur." 

The broken and fragile boy in front of Tubbo was the boy that had been through too much, seen too much. And Tubbo knew that it took so much effort for Tommy to not break down when he was obviously worn out. 

"It's not your fault that I died back then Tommy. I forgave Techno long ago. It wasn't your fault." 

At those words, the dam broke and soft sobs came out of a too mature teen. They stayed like that, laying on their sides, holding each other as the sobs eventually became sniffles.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Tommy murmured, his voice thick with exhaustion, his eyelids fluttering closed. 

Tubbo laughed quietly. "I promise I won't say anything. Let's go to sleep." 

"M'kay." 

"Goodnight Tommy." 

"Goodnight Big T." 

So Tommy fell asleep, and instead of the screams and cries and death he saw every time he closed his eyes, he instead dreamed of bees in a meadow. The song Cat playing faintly in the background. 

If Tommy woke up the next day feeling better than he had in weeks, he said nothing.


	2. Forgive me For my Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade thinks about the war and his impact on the two youngest people on the SMP.

Techno was never good with social interaction. The mere thought of having to speak to people made him stop in his tracks. 

But he knew there was one thing he'd do for the people he cared about. 

And that was going to war. 

"The Blood God", people would whisper when he was seen. "The man who slaughtered many without a blink of an eye." 

Needless to say, Techno could care less about what people thought of him. All that mattered was that the people he cared about were safe. 

So imagine his surprise when he received a letter from Tommy, asking for help because they had lost the election and, "we lost Techno. We were stripped of our citizenship and chased out."

The tiredness in those words had shown that his two brothers were losing hope. He was their last chance, something that will soon spark something much more sinister. 

He didn't think it would get this far. But he was here for a reason, and the blood sang for him to continue with Wilbur's plans to blow up 'Manburg.

He should've told Wilbur it was a bad idea. He should've listened to Tommy. He should've done more than just plant those potatoes, even if they were his favorites. 

He should've saved Tubbo from the pain of respawning. He should've apologized more to Tommy for killing his best friend. He should've walked off that stage.

He should've done a lot of things. 

But he didn't.

And that's what led him here, months later in the DreamSMP. Techno sat on one of the love seats, his mind pulling him into the past. 

His hands shook slightly from the brief flashes of memories he hid away. Wilbur's insanity, Tommy's cries, Tubbo's death. He's always hurting the people around him. He should've stayed in his farm. 

But would he actually? 

No. He wouldn't have. Techno knew that if they ever needed his help again he would join in a heartbeat. 

But he saw the distrust in Tommy's eyes whenever he was seen. He saw the tense stance in Tubbo when he approached. He knew the wariness was justified, and that most of the time now it was reflexes. But that didn't make it hurt any less. 

"Why are you still awake?" A soft voice spoke from behind him. 

Turning to see who had spoken, Techno replied, "Didn't feel tired." 

Phil huffed amusedly, moving to sit next to the man he considered his son. Techno, feeling the tense air, curled his hands together but made no other movements. 

"Tommy is sleeping with Tubbo. He had another nightmare."

At the mention of the two boys, Techno cringed slightly. He felt uncomfortable talking about personal topics, but this was Phil. Phil was here for a reason, and Techno trusted him. 

"I see." 

There was a deafening silence as thoughts whirled in his mind. He didn't know what to say. Should he say something? Was Phil waiting for another response?

"Techno,"

At the call of his name, Techno raised his lowered head, which had been staring at his enclosed hands, and looked at him. 

"Don't blame yourself for what happened." 

The sentence took a while to register, but Techno knew what he was talking about. 

"I shouldn't have gone up there." He heard himself say. "If only I knew how to deal with the pressure. I wouldn't have caused so much pain." 

A hand settled on his shoulder. Warm and accepting. "It may have been true that you were under pressure. And it may be true that you love the idea of anarchy. But they know that what you did was out of your control." 

Techno highly doubted that. 

As if reading his thoughts, Phil continued, "And while it may seem like it could've been, you already knew the moment you stepped onto that platform. You knew that. They knew that. You're already forgiven, Techno." 

Techno wondered how it got here. How it all got out of hand. How he let it drag on for this long. The childish spark he used to see in their eyes was gone, replaced with something hardened by war and betrayal. 

There were no more words to be said between the two. Time healed slowly, whether it be physical or mental wounds. And Techno would be patient, in order to make it up to the boys he considered brothers and the people he saw as friends.

Phil said nothing. His hand, which was still on his shoulder, was an anchor to the toll of emotions Techno was feeling. Techno knew that from here on he needed to move on. Needed to see this as an experience, but not as a representation who he was as a whole.

Technoblade was a merciless God who slaughtered many with no more than a glance. But Techno was a man. A man who had a family. A man who fought to protect. A man who had realised he too, needed to find forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my second chapter and I was really excited to update it. I plan to update at least once a week on a Sunday. Hope you like it!!!


	3. It's Going to Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo knew alot of things. 
> 
> But it still feels so surreal to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Everything I'm writing is fiction if no one has realised yet. I look forward to hearing what you think of my chapter!

Tubbo knew more than he let on.

He saw the greedy look in Schlatt's eyes. The silent fury in Niki's.The resignation in Eret's. The hesitance, underneath the pride the pink haired god held everywhere he went. He saw the sanity fall from Wilbur's eyes, but refused to acknowledge it all.

Because if he had acknowledged it, that would've made it all the more real to him.

He saw the false bravado in Tommy's actions. The way his hands clenched up inside his pockets when he thought no one was looking. His eyes lost the bright spark that he used to have when he talked passionately about sparring or beating someone in a duel ( _"Wilbur's gone mad" he whispered_ ).

It made him confused. He didn't know what to do to make it better. He wanted to help Pogtopia, wanted to show them that he could be relied on.

But he only knew in the last second he wouldn't be saved.

The festival was an event Tubbo spent a lot of time planning. He helped set up the decorations, the seats, and even a speech that he was supposed to say to the people of 'Manburg.

He didn't expect Schlatt to already know he was working with Pogtopia. He didn't expect to be splashed with a potion of blindness. He didn't expect for the president to call _Technoblade_ onto the stage.

And Tubbo realised then, through his terror, that he was going to die.

Technoblade was going to kill him. And during the small argument that occured, he knew that under all the peer pressure, Techno would.

As the firework hit him inside the box, he faintly heard Tommy's screams as he lost his health. The last thing he saw was an enderpearl hitting the stage before shaky hands grasped at his shoulders.

__________________________________

He woke up to nothing but pain.

_(Painpainsomuchpainwhy)_

His body stung from the close range of the firework. His arms and legs were limp, still recovering from the blast.

He was lying in a white cot, the room he woke up in was small, but he didn't mind. Tommy was sitting next to him, a busted lip and a purple eye forming. His eyes hurriedly roamed Tubbo's injury in a blatant fear of any of them opening.

He felt safe with Tommy around. He listened as Tommy would visit him every evening, and told him about his day.

Then he found out about the explosion that destroyed 'Manburg.

All the hard work he had put into the place was ruined. The memories he had made there during the revolution and L'manburg were now gone.

He found out that Tommy, in his anger and heartache, had fought Technoblade. And he had lost, which summarised the bruises on his face.

Tommy was always watching him, and Tubbo let him, if only to help reassure his friend that he wouldn't leave him. Later on, he got to see the outside again. He could finally walk on his own without feeling the pain in his shoulder.

He saw people from 'Manburg and Pogtopia. He saw them actually getting along, rebuilding, farming, mining, laughing. Something he hadn't seen in a long long time.

He saw Dream and George, laughing at Sapnap who had fallen into the river.

He saw Bad and Skeppy, bickering as they rebuilt their home.

He saw Schlatt ( _a part of him still feared the man_ ) and Quackity, carrying logs and stone from the forest.

He saw Phil, Wilbur and Technoblade farming in the distance.

It all felt bizzare to him. They were getting along. They weren't at each other's throats. They were all happy and safe.

Emotions that he had hidden away long ago rose up within him. This felt like a dream. A nice dream before he once again woke up in his room in 'Manburg. But the hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Tommy's curious face.

"It feels different, huh?"

Tubbo nodded.

"It feels pretty weird to be honest."

At his words Tommy chuckled. They walked towards the building with the sign "Medbay" and entered.

Niki looked up from her potions. Fundy, who sat beside her, looked up as well. "Tommy! Tubbo!" She greeted them.

"Niki!" Tubbo exclaimed, happiness filling him as he engaged in a conversation with the girl. When was the last time had he talked to Niki? He couldn't remember. But all that matters right now was that it was safe, and he was recovering.

__________________________________

Tubbo mulled over the events that had occured in the past couple hours.

Technoblade had approached him earlier, and had apologized about shooting him during the festival. And while Tubbo had forgiven Techno, it had not taken away his nightmares and thoughts of 'ohgodimgoingtodieithurts'.

He couldn't get used to the fact that everyone had set their grudges aside to rebuild their homes and reconnect. When he had admitted that to Phil, who he had been helping dig sand, his reply was that it was normal.

"It's understandable that you feel that way, Tubbo." Phil had said. "After having so many battles and wars and conflicts, it would be odd if you didn't see it as weird."

Days past without any issues arising. But Tubbo saw the inner conflicts of everyone affected by the war. Tommy still had nightmares, his grudges hanging on like a chain. ( _A tie around his neck. A suit. A uniform so stiff, so unlike his L'manburg one-)_

Techno and Wilbur were hesitant to approach in fear of a bad reaction. Bad stayed in the medical wing, helping the best he can with injuries and rebuilding.  
Niki, although sweet and a steady presence, could not look people in the eye. Quackity would stop himself mid sentence sometimes, lost in thought before resuming the conversation.

And Schlatt, Tubbo thinks. Schlatt has changed the most. He now doesn't walk with a sense of arrogance in his steps. Now, with more uncertainty. More awareness. He was less talkative as well.

One of his horns is gone, probably from the explosion. One time, Tubbo witnessed Schlatt and Wilbur having a loud argument, although Phil had led him and Tommy away right as it had happened. The next day, there was a tense silence that filled the air when they were together, but it gradually went away.

And Tubbo knew then that they were trying to rekindle their friendship that they lost long ago.

"You look out of it, Tubbo."

Tommy watched as Tubbo blinked, his hazy eyes clearing up to become bright, kind eyes once more. After a couple seconds of silence he responded, "Sorry. I was lost in thought."

Tommy gave him a shrug.

"It's all good big man."

Ever since Tubbo had woken up, he and Tommy stuck together for the majority of their day. They rarely left the other's side unless they had different duties to do.

"What do you think of all…...this." Tubbo asked.

Tommy took a second to consider his vague question. "Honestly, I don't know Tubbo. It all feels surreal, as if we didn't just have a war a couple weeks ago. But I also feel like we can finally move on from this, y'know?"

And Tubbo did know. He finally felt safe. Felt at home once more. And with that in mind, he allowed the warm feeling to embrace him.

"You're right, Tommy. Maybe this is for the better!"

"I'm always right, Tubbo." He snorted, continuing with his task at hand. And as they continued on with their day, laughing and joking, Tubbo knew it was all going to be okay.

He didn't have to lie anymore. He didn't have to put on a suit. He didn't have to lose his best friend. He didn't have to fight people he considered friends. He could finally do the things he wanted to do.

It was all going to be okay.


	4. It's Not A Joke Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an opportunity to cause some choas and have fun. 
> 
> Quackity didn't really think it was all shits and giggles anymore.

Creating chaos was fun in Quackity's opinion. If there was a chance to be able to have some fun with his friends, he would never pass it up.

So when he heard of the election happening on the DreamSMP, of course he couldn't help himself. So he got George on his side and then Schlatt later on. The entire thing was honestly a bit, since he didn't really think his group was going to win. The entire debate was a joke to him.

Schlatt2020 had won. The victory was short as Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit were exiled from L'Manburg. And as arrows flew from the sky and shot at the people he considered friends, he didn't really think it was a big joke anymore.

“Are they going to be okay?” Tubbo had asked him later that day. Tear tracks covered his face, his eyes were void of the usual childish wonder that Quackity used to see.

“I’m sure they’re okay, Tubbo.” At the reassurance, the boy( _ only sixteen. Just a kid-)  _ quickly made his way towards Schlatt, the now newly-elected president of  _ ‘Manburg.  _ While he had told Tubbo that they were okay, Quackity himself was not sure. 

He had seen the arrow in Wilbur’s shoulder before they turned the corner. Had seen the blood trail leading into the forest. He could only hope they were okay. With that in mind, he turned to walk towards his president and secretary. 

__

“Please don’t tell Schlatt!” Tubbo pleaded, his eyes wide with fear. 

Quackity had caught Tubbo sneaking back into ‘Manburg during one of his patrols. The boy was sleep deprived, he knew. The dark bags under his eyes were evidence enough. The suit looked to mature for the boy who rambled on about bees. His heart broke at the sight.

“I won’t tell Schlatt, Tubbo. But you need to be more careful next time.” And with that, he turned a blind eye and walked away. If he stayed with Tubbo any longer, the guilt would have eaten him from the inside out. 

The days continued.

Technoblade was whitelisted and joined the SMP. Tommy and Wilbur were still exiled. Niki was still paying her ridiculous high taxes. Eret was still in his castle. The walls came down, the signs destroyed and the flag burnt. 

The festival was an event that everyone either dreaded or looked forward to. A week before the event, Quackity had seen Tubbo return, more shaken up than when he had left. He still held a positive attitude, but the major change was the way he held himself. Quackity didn’t know if that was his fault or not. 

__ 

  
  


_ “Schlatt?” _

“ _ Tubbo! Tubbo in a box!”  _

The festival went by in a whirlwind. First people were being seated, then the speech, then suddenly fireworks and death and pain( _ Quackity was blown up by Technoblade).  _ This couldn’t be happening. Not right now, not to Tubbo. And as he sat up in his respawn bed, it all came to him in one swoop. He feels sick. 

__

“ _ Technoblade?” _

__

_ “I’ll make it as painless and colorful as possible, Tubbo. ”  _

__

Fireworks went off. Quackity vaguely registered Tommy’s scream as he pearled onto the stage. All he did was stand there. His death didn’t register until he felt pain and the respawn button in his line of sight. He just  _ watched _ . In a flurry of panic he had tried to speak up, tried to say it was  _ wrong _ but the mere glance from his president sent a chill of fear down his spine. 

__

He couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t watch his friends suffer as he just watches from the sidelines. He can’t let Schlatt ruin everything here. This wasn't him. He misses the better times, untouched by war. He misses the friendly banter, the idea to start a drug business with Tommy and asking embarrassing questions. He misses it all, but will he ever get it back? 

__

He considered himself a person who would stick up for his friends no matter what. But who would he side with when his  _ friends _ were the ones splitting up? 

__

He was pretty easy-going, able to throw jokes into conversations to lift the mood, going along with whatever mischief the two youngest members were up to. 

__

He missed it all. He wanted it back.

__

Wilbur had blown up ‘Manburg. It was still when Quackity was still in respawn but nevertheless, it was all gone. All the hard work over the months and hours spent on the SMP. Gone. 

__

At first, as everyone came back from respawning, there were many arguments and fighting over what was who’s fault and how they were going to proceed now that ‘Manburg( _ L’Manburg) _ was gone.

The saving grace came in a man named Philza, who was whitelisted by Dream. He built a large mansion to house the majority of people of the SMP, and helped with anything he could. The skills he learned from his hardcore world helping immensely with quick reconstruction. 

Quackity didn’t know what to think anymore. He usually just went with the flow most of these days, although his relationship with Schlatt had gotten better. The now (ex)president had become more quiet after he came back from respawn. The man was prone to sudden outbursts, but besides that they got along. Quackity was grateful for that. 

When he finally saw Tubbo again, he would deny the immense relief that surged through him at the glow on the boy’s face. But even then, Quackity couldn’t approach him. He was afraid of what he would make Tubbo remember by talking to him again. He planned to stay away from him for a while, hoping time would help. 

__

  
  


Tubbo ended up coming to him. The boy now clad in overalls and baggy long sleeves that reminds Quackity of the bees he always excitedly talks about. “Quackity!” He would deny flinching at the call of his name. 

“Tubbo! How’s it been?” He replied, plastering a grin on his face, pushing down the feelings of  _ it was your fault- should've saved him. Should've done more. _

_ “ _ It’s been well, actually!” He exclaimed, excitedly waving his hands as he spoke. Quackity clenched the birch wood in his hands as they continued talking. While he was happy talking to Tubbo, the negative thoughts he had shoved back were resurfacing again. He didn’t realize when Tubbo stopped speaking, just watching him as he stared off into space. 

“Quackity?” 

At the call of his name, said man regained clarity in his eyes. “What’s up, Tubbo?” 

“I have an idea of what’s going on in your head, y’know. And really, don’t blame yourself for something that was out of your control. I’m already grateful for everything you’ve helped me with.” 

He must’ve had his bafflement written on his face, because Tubbo gave him a soft smile before continuing his ramble about bees and Tommy’s discs. Pulling a smile on his face from how fast he was passionately talking. 

His ability to suddenly switch subjects was honestly kind of scary sometimes. 

__

Looking back on it now, would he have regretted ever joining the SMP? 

No. Not one bit.

While the war was ongoing, he made so many memories here. So many funny moments and wonderful people. And he knows that this time, everyone will have the help that they need to heal. 

He still feared many things. Still moves to put on his now non-existent suit from time to time, out of reflex. Still felt fear crawling up his spine. But he still laughed as well. Still poked fun with Tommy and Tubbo. Still sang and caused mischief here and there. He was still himself, and more.

He talked to more people than just Schlatt, Tubbo, Tommy and Wilbur. Niki was a pretty sweet person with a fierce attitude when provoked. Techno had blunt humor that he appreciated. George was sarcastic and witty. Sapnap was full of sass that was unrivaled. Dream was easy to amuse, always laughing at other people's shenanigans. 

It was going back to normal again. Well, as normal as it can get with what has happened. 

And that's all that matters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the 16th, I don't know how to feel anymore. 
> 
> This chapter is very dry, I know ;-;


	5. With Time, Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was tired of being babied. 
> 
> He wanted to prove himself. 
> 
> But he couldn't forgive him either.

He was tired of being babied. He was already an adult, able to make his own decisions. 

But his father never saw him as his own person. He was always his 'little son' that was born in the new walls of their nation. 

Needless to say, Fundy was irritated and jealous.

Irritated for how he was treated. Jealous of how his own father treated others. He was never seen in the same way as Tommy, who was Wilbur's vice-president even though he was younger. Tubbo, who was in charge of making potions and caring for the livestock. Niki, who cooked and took care of everyone's wounds. Jack, who patrolled the border. He would always be the one chastised for staying out past a certain curfew or area. He was tired of it. 

So when the chance came to show how he could be useful, could be depended on, he took it. It may have made it look like he was a traitor, but in the end it was for them. Fundy just hoped they would understand. 

Nevertheless, he couldn't deny the slight glee he felt when he burnt the flag of his nation. It represented the bitterness he's held in for so long, the spite towards his father. Though, Wilbur wasn't his father anymore. 

But at the same time, it burned away the happy memories he'd made in those walls. The happy, sad, angry, nostalgic moments that the citizens had experienced together had perished with the flag. 

Schlatt could never replace his father. He knew that the mere thought of it was never going to happen. The diary he carried with him weighed heavily in his pockets. His mission was to infiltrate, and he'd make sure he would succeed. 

It was then, after Wilbur had blown up Manburg did he come to a realization. He was acting like the one man he spited for so long. So concentrated on his goals that he pushed everything and everyone else aside to do so. He didn't notice Niki become an empty shell of herself, alone in her bakery where she paid her unfair taxes. He didn't notice Eret in his lonely castle, trying to make amends while also trying to avoid conflict. He didn't notice Tubbo, who had become so  _ tired  _ and cautious of his surroundings. 

He didn't notice his own father deteriorating as the man once again lost everything he fought for. The apple never falls far from the tree after all. 

____________

Philza Minecraft, or Phil had joined the server right after the explosion. He was Fundy's grandfather, although he wasn't sure if Phil even knew that Wilbur had a son in the first place. 

It was during the time where people had recovered enough to start screaming matches that he told them of his plan to be an insider. The look in Wilbur's eyes crumbled at the realization. 

"You were a spy this entire time." Wilbur said, his voice barely above a whisper. It was a rare chance where the two were able to speak alone. The two were collecting as much wood as they could before the day ended. Fundy didn't know how to feel, talking to Wilbur again after everything that happened. 

"I was." 

"Why didn't you tell me." Fundy slammed the lid of his chest a little too hard, the noise seeming to echo even though they were outside. He did not need Wilbur scolding him like a child when he was already an adult. 

"As if there was a time and place that I could. There was no time to do so, with everything happening at once." 

After that, there was only silence as Fundy worked quietly and Wilbur went through his inner thoughts. After what seemed like forever as they continued with their task, Wilbur spoke again.

"I was a terrible father, wasn't I?" 

Fundy snorted at the question, but didn't answer. He continued to break down the wood blocks and collected them to place in a chest later. Instead, he said, "Does Phil even know about me?" 

"He does," Wilbur didn't hesitate to answer. "Phil's known about you for awhile." Fundy hummed as he finished with his tree, picking up the logs and repeating what he's been doing for the past couple hours. That was something he didn't know. But then again, what did he know. 

"Phil's been wanting to talk to you as well." Wilbur continued. Fundy knew he wasn't sure how to approach him anymore. Wilbur, while a man of words, didn't know how to interact with his own son. It was a sight to behold. 

"Has he? That'd be nice. From what I've heard, Phil is pretty chill." Fundy on the other hand, just said whatever came to mind at this point. He knew that Wilbur wanted to make amends. Wanted to make it up for all the years Fundy was alone.

But forgiveness was something that was hard to come by, with the amount of betrayals people have experienced in this server. And Fundy knew better than to easily forgive Wilbur for everything he  _ didn't  _ do. 

But, with more time maybe he can. From what's going on at the moment, people are starting to rebuild. Filling in craters and making new homes, although everyone mostly just stayed in the community home that Phil had built. And as he looked,  _ really looked _ , at the man he had considered dad so long ago, maybe he could forgive this man. 

All they need is time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another war on our hands. Y'all ready for December 2nd?


End file.
